Battle of Andoain
Carlists |combatant2= Spanish Liberals British Auxiliary Legion |commander1= José Ignacio de Uranga |commander2= General O'Donnell Colonel O'Connell Colonel Clarke Mayor McKellar |strength1= 3,000 |strength2= 7,000 |casualties1= 100 |casualties2= 750 114 prisoners At least 60 executed |}} The Battle of Andoain (Basque: Andoaingo Gudua) was a battle fought on 14 September 1837, during the First Carlist War in northern Spain. The action took place in Andoain, south of the main Liberal stronghold of San Sebastián. Liberal troops, led by the Spanish General Leopoldo O'Donnell, had captured Andoain on 9 September, driving the Carlist garrison to the western bank of the river Oria. Then followed a three-day period of breastwork building by both sides and sporadic fighting. After two days of trench warfare, the Carlist poured heavy artillery fire on the Liberals lines and launched an all-out offensive by midday supported by reinforcements brought in from Navarra by General José Ignacio de Uranga. The Liberals were flanked on their left wing, and their lines crumbled. Only two British Auxiliary Legion Regiments and a number of their Basque local guides, the Chapelgorris, were left to resist the Carlist advance, but were eventually outnumbered and overran. Most of the British who surrendered to the Carlists were executed, accused of the burning of several local farms in the previous days. The battle suppossed the end of the British Auxiiary Legion as an effective fighting force, with two-thirds of their members killed, wounded or executed by the Carlists and local civilian residents. General O´Donnell and the remnants of his forces withdrew to Hernani. Background After the battle of Oriamendi in March 1837, with the morale of the Carlist army on the rise, royal pretender Carlos María Isidro de Borbón conceived a thrust of his army through Aragon, Cataluña and Valencia to take supplies and reinforcements from their allies in the region, and later carry out an all-out offensive on Madrid. The main reason behind the operation was to lift the Liberal blockade of the Basque provinces, which was taking effect on the economy of these Carlist-held areas. The plan is referred to by historians as the "Royal Expedition". The British Auxiliary Legion, which had been badly beaten at Oriamendi and was based at San Sebastián, took advantage of the circumstances to lead a Liberal offensive along the Cantabrian coast, only defended by isolated garrisons. The Liberals only found some resistance at Irun, which was taken by assault and plundered on 17 May. When the Carlist troops were approaching Madrid, Spanish Liberal General O'Donnell left the besieged San Sebastián to launch a successful offensive to the south, on Hernani and Urnieta. The Carlists retreated to the other side of the rivers Oria and Leitzaran, near Andoain. Buildup On 8 September 1837, O'Donnell massed a 7,000-men strong force to advance on the Carlist lines between the villages of Hernani and Urnieta. The Liberals pushed their enemies towards the natural barrier formed by the rivers Oria and Leizaran, where the two armies stood facing each other at a distance of a mere 200 yards. O´Donnell established his headquarters at Andoain, which lays on the main road between San Sebastián and the Carlist stronghold of Tolosa. The Carlist forces, composed of five Guipuzcoan battalions and an improvised militia of local residents, controlled the western bank of the river Oria. The opposing forces started to fortified their positions and entrenchments, O´Donnell men by rebuilding the town's fortress, destroyed by the retreating rebels, and the Carlist faction by setting up a six-feet high barricade with a number of embrasures that enabled them to keep the town under fire. The wall had the shape of a horseshoe, following the course of the stream, with the convex side aimed to Andoain. The extreme left ended up in a bunker, where the Carlists mounted a permanent watch. The narrowness of the stream and the main bridge made any force attempting to cross the river an easy target for the rebels. The accurate fire from the parapets indeed hampered the Liberals building of their own breastworks. The Carlist bunker was connected with their rearguard by a ravine which edges were protected by rocky crags, while the gaps were closed with casket filled with clay and stones. This means that any reinforcement or movement out or into the bunker and eventually to the barricade became unnoticed to the Liberals. On the right side of the trenches, the terrain allowed O'Donnell to command the enemies' positions, which were occasionally checked by the British artillery, which provoked a number of casualties among the Carlists when their rounds struck home. The British battery was made of two nine pounders and one twelve-pound howitzer. In the course of these skirmishes, two British officers were wounded by snipers. The Spanish Liberal troops were stationed to the left and to the right of the fortifications, while two companies of British Rifles were deployed in several outposts along the river. In order to reprive Carlist sympathizers of supplies, British troops set 126 barns on fire. This action enraged the local residents, who sought revenge by moving en masse to the Carlist zone and joining the rebel ranks. A British regular force of Royal Marines and Royal Artillery deployed in Hernani, but did not intervene in the following actions. The battle (1837)|200x200px]] During the buildup process, Navarrese troops lead by General José Ignacio de Uranga, departing from Arróniz in Navarre, sneaked through the valley between Tolosa and Andoain. These reinforcements increased the strength of the rebel army to some 3,000 soldiers. In the morning of 14 September, the loyalists found that two artillery emplacement had been mounted on the palisade. Five rebel cannons began to poured heavy fire on the Liberal forces at Andoain itself. The British battery returned fire, and claimed to have silenced one of the pieces. The exchange lasted until 11 o'clock, when the rebel infantry emerged from their entrenchements and supported by intense musketry fire, advanced on the left and right flanks of the Liberal army. Uranga's plan was to lure the main body of the Liberal army to their right, north of Andoain, and then launch a two-pronged attack on the weakened center and left. The British Rifles and Scottish regiments were in the center, watching the main bridge on the river Oria, along with the Basque militia loyal to the Spanish government, known as the Chapelgorris. The Chapelgorris were forced to abandon their posts at the bridge after fierce fighting, as the right wing of the Carlist attack made gains on the eastern bank of the river. According to British sources, it was at this stage of the battle that Colonel F. R. Clarke, in charge of a Scottish regiment, mustered a column of near 300 troops in the town's main square and launched a bayonet attack in the direction of the bridge, which eventually drove the Carlists back to the river's edge. Earlier in the battle, however, O'Donnell had moved the Gerona battalion, made up of veteran Spaniard soldiers who had kept at bay the Carlist forces on the left flank over the past days, to meet what he perceived as the main Carlist effort on his right, replacing them by the unexperienced troops of the Infanta Isabel battalion. These young recruits fled in panic when rebel forces reached the eastern bank of the river Oria. Their retreat allowed the Carlist army to flank the British from their left. The artillery wagon of the Legion, whose cannons had been emplaced on the right side of the fortifications, was forced to withdraw, defended by the British Lancers and returning fire whenever possible. Two British gunners were killed by counter-battery fire. At this point, Colonel Clarke's troops became trapped between the bridge and downtown Andoain, now occupied by the Carlists. Clarke was last seen at the head of the bridge, where he received a sabre wound from a Carlist officer on one of his legs and fell from his horse. Clarke, with his left arm still in a sling from a wound received at Oriamendi, became prisoner and was executed the following day at Tolosa. One of Clarke's subordinates, Captain Larkham, was shot and killed by a sharpshooter while involved in a sword duel with a Carlist officer. After the action on the bridge, the Scotchs and two Rifles companies were cut off from the village's center. One of the Rifles companies keeping watch on the Carlist main breastwork, commanded by Captain Courtenay and two subalterns, was almost whipped out by the Spanish rebels, with only five survivors. The British stragglers fled in disarray, only to be killed by the rebels or died from exhaustion. The remains of Clarke's column, meanwhile, sought shelter in the local church. The thick walls of the building provided a good protection against gunfire, and in its stores were plenty of food and supplies, but the 25 soldiers eventually surrendered to the Carlists on 16 September, on the promise of mercy. During the withdrawal from Andoain, Spanish General O'Donnell had a narrow escape when his horse was killed by a Carlist bullet. Overpowered by the tumultuous retreat of his troops, O´Donnell fell into a ditch. He was rescued by Colonel James Arbuthnot, a Scottish officer who has been in the Spanish service for 35 years. It was at this stage of the battle that a company of Lancers carried out a rearguard action, in an attempt to relief the Scotchs and Rifles surrounded in the village and recover a cart of rockets overturned in the retreat. The cavalry charge into Andoain was eventually beaten off by the Carlists. The action resulted in the death of the company commander and aide-de-camp of Brigadier O'Connell, Mayor McKellar, and two ranks. A total of 13 British officers lost their lives at Andoain, some of them executed or lynched after surrender. The action lasted barely half-an-hour. Overstretched by their own progress, the Carlists were forced to leave Urnieta, which was briefly retaken by the Lancers and other loyalist troops. The position, however, was deemed untenable by O'Donnell, who ordered his men to fall back to Hernani at dusk. The victorious Carlist troops rounded up 100,000 rounds of ball cartridges, 1,500 firearms, 199 rockets, 150 British tents, 3,000 pairs of shoes and three-day provisions for 10,000 men. Massacre of British prisoners Although the Lord Eliot Convention put an end, or at least restrained the indiscriminate execution of prisoners, the Carlist usually did not abide to the agreement if they captured foreign combatants,Charles William Thompson, Twelve months in the British legion, by an officer of the Ninth regiment (Oxford University, 1836), 129. particularly after Carlos of Bourbon promulgated the "Durango decree" stating that all foreign "adventurers" fighting with the Liberal forces should be shot immediately after surrender. Most of the Legion's troops who laid down their weapons in Andoain were in fact summarly tried for arson and executed in sight, or lynched by local residents, men and women, whose barns and properties had been burned to the ground by the British troops the previous days. The burning of civilian residences and farms had been already denounced at the Carlist Deputation at War on the session of 10 September. The crowd cried out in Euskara ez da cuartelic suematen duenentzat! ("no quarter to the arsonists"). Spanish sources put the number of executions there at 60. All the British soldiers captured at Andoain were forced to march to the rebel headquarters of Tolosa, where they were likewise massacred on the main square. British army sources from Pamplona reported instead that the British prisoners taken in Andoain were killed in situ, exception made of 37 soldiers, 20 of them stabbed to death on the road to Tolosa and the remainder 17 executed by firing squad in the Carlist stronghold. Aftermath The British Auxiliary Legion ceased to exist as an useful fighting force, with a total of 500 casualties, which represents two-thirds of the Legion strength. Some authors claim the execution of some 150 officers and ranks after the battle. Alexander Sommerville lists 136 deaths, 131 of them from the Scotchs and the Rifles, without distinguish between killed in action and executed. Legion surgeon Henry Wilkinson and the British press of the time differ slightly from Sommerville, with 13 officers and 143 ratings either killed in action or massacred.The London and Paris Observer: Or Chronicle of Literature. Volume 14, p. 632 Others sources referred to up to 25 officers killed. The heavy casualties, together with the chronic lack of payments and supplies owed by the Spanish government and the indifference of the British Crown led to the official dissolution of the Auxiliary Legion on 10 December 1837. Spanish Liberal troops losses amounted to 320 killed and wounded and 114 prisoners. Some of the officers were slain by Spanish and British Lancers while deserting their troops. Uranga's army losses were minimal, with no more than 100 casualties, all of them wounded, according to some sources. Royal pretender Don Carlos celebrated the victory with a Te Deum at Tolosa, and established the Cruz de Andoain ("Andoain Cross"), a special decoration awarded to the Carlist soldiers who had taken part of the battle. The northern front stabilised between Andoain and Urnieta for the rest of the war. Before marching back to Navarra, Uranga built a defensive line, manned by four battalions. The new fortifications were initially designed by Prussian engineer Hugo Strauss, later replaced by the Spanish Policarpo Fuentes,Moraza Barea, Buces Cabello and García Dalmau (2012). p. 23 and built in a mere twelve days by 800 workers. The Liberal army launched four limited offensives on the sector from October 1837 to June 1838, making modest gains, like the occupation of Lasarte and Urnieta.Moraza Barea, Buces Cabello and García Dalmau (2012). p. 22 Elsewhere, the Royal Expedition eventually petered out outside Madrid, and the main Carlist army withdrew beyond the Ebro by October 1837, after being defeated at the Battle of Aranzueque. A reenactment of the battle is held every year at Andoain, the only event of this kind in the Basque Country related to the Carlist Wars. See also * Battle of Oriamendi * Guías de Navarra * De Lacy Evans * Quadruple Alliance References Category:Battles of the First Carlist War Category:Battles involving Great Britain Category:September 1837 events Category:Massacres in Spain Category:Prisoners of war massacres Category:Battles of the First Carlist War involving the British Auxiliary Legion Category:Basque history